lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/The Timeline of DOME: The Battle of Himling
NOTE: These tales are not authentic to Tolkiens Stories. They originate on DOME (Dominion of Middle Earth) and I really want to tell it to the LOTR Mod community. Sense DOME is a RP server we sometimes have RP moments and take it into action of the Dominion Storyline. There is a long history which I might not remember. ANOTHER NOTE: There might be grammar mistakes. Just maybe. But I'm learning. If there is, please do say in the comments below. Enjoy. 'The Story starts off here...' For many years a Land of Elves have lived at peace. This land is known as Lindon, land of the Ñoldorian Elves. In the past there use to be a War called the War of the Islands. It was between Glorfindel, the High King of the Ñoldor and The Witch King of Angmar. For many battles were fought between The High Elves and the Spawn of Angmar. Many won, many lost, but only one battle decided the fate of this long and destructful war. This battle would forever be known as The Battle of Himling. Angmar sailed ships of charred wood that came from Forodwaith. They sailed long distance from the north and into the West. The boats sailed stealthily to the Island of Himling. From the eyes of an Elf they could only be seen as Shadow Ships, as they were called during this war. But all was celebrating on this day. The Elves of the Islands continued to celebrate while Angmar moved quietly. Orcs quietly prepared artilary and assembled into ranks for this battle. But soon there preperations were noticed, by the glowing of the Elvish Swords. That was when the battle officially began between The Children of Ilúvatar and The Spawn of Melkor. The battle started with the launching of an explosive that crashed into the walls of Himling. The stone of the Ñoldor came falling down and within the city. Vast numbers of Orcs were invading through these open points inside the walls. The Witch King was commanding his forces from the front of the city. Eventually he lead a rank of Orcs into the city. The Elves were not prepared for such a battle, but soon they recollected their strength and managed to fight once again. Glorfindel soon sent a charge onto The Witch King's forces. Many of Glorfindel's men had fallen to The Iron Home, but they never had the intention of falling to the Lord of the Nazgûl. The High King directed himself against The Witch King. From their on, they dueled within their armies of Elves and Orcs and fought head on against each other. Both had fought each other in previous battles before, but this was the one of legendary fights. Time passed as each sword bashed into each other, but soon the iron fist of the Nazgûl striked the High Elven King. The Witch King held his great blade and was prepared to release its dark purpose onto the Elf. But just before he cut the Elf, he was striked by a Man of Gondor. The Witch King knocked the Gondorian with his mace, and prepared to aim it at The High King. But before the mace could hit Elvish flesh, The High King stabbed The Witch Kings soul. The Black Captain soon sent a chilling screech into the air. It almost looked as if his set of armor was being crushed. The set of armor lied on the ground motionless and lifeless. The following forces of Angmar were seen to be retreating back to their boats. The Elves let them retreat back, they would do little harm now without there cruel and cunning master. The Witch King was now defeated. Peace would now rule through out all of Middle Earth due to this death. The War of the Islands was now won by The High Elves of Lindon. They would have traveled to Angmar and turn it into a new land of Elves, but it was infact none of their interest. Angmar was a cold and twisted land, and it was better desolate than populated. But Angmar was being ruled now by its many commanders. They now did not intend to do anything destructive on their enemies during this time of peace. They only improved and built up there own land, for the rearrival of the Witch King. Category:Blog posts